Barbara Eve Harris
Barbara Eve Harris (born Barbara Evadney Reid-Hibbert), is a Tobagonian-Canadian actress best known for her role as FBI Agent Felicia Lang in the hit serial drama Prison Break. Biography Harris was born Barbara Evadney Reid-Hibbert on March 8, 1959, and while she was born at Tobago, she and her family moved to Ottawa, Canada when she was 6. Eventually, Harris was able to attend and graduate from the University of Ottawa, and while she did go there in hoping of attending law school in the future, Harris ultimately decided to follow her dreams and become an actress. Harris got her first on-screen role in 1985, when she was cast as Miriam in the action TV film Secret Weapons. Harris earned her first major recurring role in 1994, when she was cast as Wanda Gibbs in the drama series Side Effects. Since then, Harris has appeared in TV shows and movies such as Forever, Chicago P.D., Chicago Fire, Supernatural, Bosch, Transformers: The Last Knight, Prison Break, Ghost Whisperer, Cold Case, and Criminal Minds. On Criminal Minds Harris portrayed Eve Alexander, a District Attorney prosecuting Audrey Henson, in the Season Three episode "The Crossing". Filmography *Kevin (Probably) Saves the World (2017) - Lieutenant Colonel O'Donnell *Transformers: The Last Knight (2017) - Pentagon Colonel *Chicago Fire - 3 episodes (2016-2017) - Commander Emma Crowley *Chicago P.D. - 16 episodes (2015-2017) - Commander Emma Crowley *Double Play (2017) - Old Vera *Sharp Objects - 7 episodes (2017) - Eileen Curry *Blood Is Blood (2016) - Doctor Sprague *Supernatural (2016) - Clea *Rogue (2016) - Miranda Randpher *Bosch (2016) - Captain Marsha Macken *Poor Richard's Almanack (2016) - Elizabeth Walker *How to Get Away with Murder - 2 episodes (2015) - Judge Fiona Pruitt *Born to Be Blue (2015) - Elsie Azuka *Revenge (2015) - Connie Bales *Welcome to Forever (2015) - Jean Raymond *Forever (2014) - Lieutenant Marcia Roark *Switched at Birth (2014) - Beth Wetton *Rizzoli & Isles - 2 episodes (2012-2014) - Camille Frost *No Ordinary Hero: The SuperDeafy Movie (2013) - Principal Gwen *NCIS (2013) - FAA Director Stacy Bergin *People Like Us (2012) - Mrs. Haney *The Amazing Spider-Man (2012) - Miss Ritter *CSI: Crime Scene Investigation - 5 episodes (2011-2012) - Sheriff Sherry Liston *Flashpoint (2011) - Doctor Roberta Fenton *Tangled (2010) - Barb *Mental (2009) - Eileen Burditt *Hawthorne (2009) - Karen *Prison Break - 19 episodes (2006-2009) - FBI Agent Felicia Lang *Prison Break: The Final Break (2009) - FBI Agent Felicia Lang *'Da Kink in My Hair (2009) - Chandra *Ghost Whisperer (2008) - Nurse Dorothy Perry *The Midnight Meat Train (2008) - Detective Lynn Hadley *Criminal Minds - "The Crossing" (2008) TV episode - District Attorney Eve Alexander *Boston Legal (2008) - Principal Holliston *Brothers & Sisters (2007) - Carla Brown *Private Practice (2007) - Melinda Stinson *Eureka (2007) - Reverend Harper *Commander in Chief - 2 episodes (2005-2006) - Lynn *10.5: Apocalypse - 2 episodes (2006) - FEMA Director Stacy Warner *Kevin Hill (2005) - Nora Banks *Bury the Lead (2005) - Kate Washington *JAG - 2 episodes (2004) - Lieutenant Commander Vera McCool *Jack & Bobby - 2 episodes (2004) - Mrs. Frankel *Sex Traffic - 2 episodes (2004) - Audrey Dupoint *Cold Case (2003) - Diane Washington *ER - 3 episodes (2003) - Sakina/Mrs. Kendrick *CSI: Miami (2003) - Danetta Harris *The Agency (2002) - Marilyn *A Time for Dancing (2002) - Doctor Conner *The Practice (2002) - Judge Joan Limpert *Family Law (2002) - Doctor Shauna Morton *Ignition (2001) - Lieutenant Kayla Rayne *Picture Claire (2001) - Patricia *Any Day Now (2001) - Doctor Mandelberg *Providence (2001) - Doctor Beth Timmons *That's Life (2001) - Irene Boyd *The West Wing (2001) - Gretchen Tyler *Bull (2000) - Mrs. Peterson *Nightmare Man (1999) - Beth Pyne *Party of Five - 2 episodes (1999) - Mary Anne Grey *Justice (1999) - Janet Walker *36 Hours to Die (1999) - Barbara Woods *The Outer Limits (1998) - Colonel Samantha Elliot *Due South (1998) - Agent Handler *Blood on Her Hands (1998) - District Attorney Jackson *Critical Care (1997) - Lucille *In His Father's Shoes (1997) - Janice *The Absolute Truth (1997) - Ellen Williams *Dead Men Can't Dance (1997) - Sergeant Rhodes *F/X: The Series (1997) - Doctor Mohler *Jack Reed: Death and Vengeance (1996) - Mrs. Silvera *Captive Heart: The James Mink Story (1996) - Biddy Shad *Side Effects - 29 episodes (1994-1996) - Wanda Gibbs *Sirens (1995) - Diane *Against Their Will: Women in Prison (1994) - Captain Williamson *TekWar: TekJustice (1994) - Thalia McKenzie *Street Legal - 3 episodes (1991-1994) - Patricia Wylie/Lisa Hines/Rose Wilson *Guilty as Sin (1993) - Kathleen Bigelow *Woman on Trial: The Lawrencia Bembenek Story (1993) - Zena Jackson *Class of '96 (1993) - Miss Casper *Are You Afraid of the Dark? (1992) - Sally *The Hidden Room (1991) - Liz *Heritage Minutes (1991) - Liza (credited as Barbara Harris) *E.N.G. - 2 episodes (1990-1991) - Barbara Cole *Knots Landing (1990) - Lieutenant Davis *The Return of Ben Casey (1988) - Nurse *Adderly (1987) - Viola Basinee (credited as Barbara Harris) *Nightstick (1987) - Comet Gold (credited as Barbara Harris) *Ghost of a Chance (1987) - Gladys *Walt Disney's Wonderful World of Color (1987) - Bill's Mother *Night Heat (1987) - Lillian (credited as Barbera Harris) *Night Magic (1985) - Doubt *Secret Weapons (1985) - Miriam (credited as Barbara Reid-Harris) 'LINKS' For an up-to-date filmography, see here. Category:Real People Category:Actresses